polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Californiaball
Californiaball |reality = State of California|gender = |language = Mostly English and Spanish But also: Chinese Vietnamese Armenian Tagalog (Just to name a few)|capital = Movie maker Money maker Sacramentoball|affiliation = USAball ( UNball soon, cuz' of independence)|friends = Oregonball Washingtonball Baja Californiaball (plz?) Texasball (sometimes) Hawaiiball Alaskaball Better than Trump MUCH MUCH Better than Trump The Silver State|likes = Californian Rock (Red Hot Chilli Peppers, Metallica, Guns'n Roses, Green Day, etc.),Movies, Democrats, Beaches, Apple, Golden Gate, Alcatraz, Making other states jealous, women, Trader Joes, gold, In-n-out, apple|hates = Debts, earthquakes, droughts (though prefers to pretend they're not happening), Aztlan bastardos, Guns, wildfires, smog, Republican Party (especially Trump)|founded = 1769, joined the Union in 1850|predecessor = California Republicball|status = Calexit leader has recently quit to live in Russia|image = Californiaball-0.png||personality = Cool like its nuevo papa USAball|Birthdate = |enemies = Texasball (usually) New Yorkball This Pluto Illegal Mexicoball Immigrants TRUMP!!! WORSE THAN TRUMP!!!|intospace = Sí, señor|caption = "The Golden State"|successor = �� The Mojave Desert due to the drought �� The Pacific Ocean due to global warming Independent California|nativename = Estado de Californiabola|religion = Christianity (Roman Catholic Church and Protestants Churchs) Atheism Buddhism Judaism Hinduism Islam|notes = Yo soy the home of Hollywood and Golden Gate Bridge, señor Became a state in 1850|type = Stateball (not for long)|bork = Gold, gold!|government = Republic|onlypredecessor = Republic of Californiaball|predicon = California}} Californiaball is a stateball USAball located on the west coast of USAball. Californiaball can into of best movies in the world. Is finding himself hella flooded. After Trump's surprising win, despite California picking Hillary to win, California wants independence, and so does Cascadiaball and New Englandball, because he doesn't want a conservative right wing president, like Trump. On April 2017, Californiaball has suddenly given up on his attempt to break free from USAball due to the campaign leader halting it so he can live in Russiaball. USAball is currently laughing and poking fun at California because of his failed attempt. But if he were an independent nation, he would be among the G20, and have economies only smaller than his father, Chinaball, Japanball, Germanyball, and UKball. He'd be just ahead of Franceball, too. Hon hon hon! History The clay of Californiaball was once populated by 3balls (Native Americans), but then Spainball had un hijo, Californiaball. Californiaball was then kidnapped raised by Mexicoball, but one day he broke off in a fight with Mexicoball and got his own independencia with the help of USAball. Then it joined USAball, but it took a long war with Mexicoball before he agreed. He thought his brother Texasball's star flag was pretty cool, so Californiaball put a star on his flag to plagiarize reference it. In 1849 gold was discovered on his clay, and other stateballs have been jealous of him ever since. 3balls were quickly removed as other balls scrambled for pretty yellow rocks. Throughout his history has been plagued with earthquakes, his clay is divided by San Andreas fault and smaller faults. This has been into destroying his cityballs all throughout history. He is home to many different races, mostly Mexicoballs and many Chinaballs, and likes to boast that practically every countryball has immigrants here. Used to pretty much just be full of cowboys and missionaries for a long time, until immigrants from Germanyball infected him with the hippies. Ever since then, he has been into a quiet civil war between old cowboys and new hippies for control of state. For reasons mentioned above, he has a bit of a split-personality. As well, his northern and southern halves are basically hatings of each other, and his central valley area (that is still full of cowboys) is about as conservative and independence-wanting as Texasball. He may one day split into as many as six smaller stateballs, just like Texasball can into being five stateballs (Maybe when I into independence). Making matters worse is the fact that his habit of making golf courses and growing crops in the desert finally caught up with him, causing a severe water-shortage during an ongoing drought. Yet he is too stubborn to change his ways. In 2016, with Massachusettsball and Nevadaball, he finally can into weed. Relations Family * USAball - Mi nuevo padre. I guess I'll be staying with him... for another while...*quietly sobs* ** USAball: So son, I've heard what has happened recently. And how's that independence movement going...? B) ** Californiaball: Shut up... please (This is a bit embarrassing) * Mexicoball - My biological father and former independence war enemy. * Nevadaball - Mi hermano favorito. Am keeping gambling illegal on my clay so that people have a reason to visit him. * Oregonball - Foster brother. Can into lots of rain. Share with me pls!! I'm hella thirsty. * Washingtonball - friendly tech rivals. Can into lots of rain too. APPLE FOR THE WIN MICROSOFT GO BANKRUPT!!! * Arizonaball - Younger Brother. My very hot and dry desert. Come if you want sea. Pretty racist conservative hombre. * Texasball - Other brother (always in fight). Mucho conservative redneck. Can go into many arguments, and at end of day we are frienemies. We will fight together against USAball for opposite reasons. I love you even though we fight. We will soon anschluss New Mexicoball and Arizonaball to form Texaforniatangle. * New Mexicoball - Older brother with poor economy and ignorant. * Floridaball - Jealous older sibling that wants to have better theme parks and beaches than me. My Disney park is still better. * Vermontball - YUO ARE SO GOOD, BERNIE SANDERS SHOULD BE PRESIDENT!!!!!!!! (sorry Trump and Hillary) * New Yorkball - YUO ARE MY WORSTEST BROTHER AND WORST STATE IN THE WHOLE UNION!!! I HOPE MASSACHUSETTS BEATS YUO IN BASEBALL (which they won't) YUO ARE THE REASON WHY TRUMP AND HILLARY ARE STILL HERE. LITERALLY!!!! * Baja Californiaball and Baja California Surball - My other brothers, stayed with Mexico when I left. (One day, mis hermanos, one day....) * "Canadaball" - Some uncle who supposedly "exists" or something (as if "Canada" is a real country, I mean, please). * UKball - New Grandfather * Spainball - Old Grandfather * Australiaball - Uncle that has a lot in common with Texasball. They wear silly hats, have funny accents, have very big egos, etc. He gave awful birthday present of eucalyptus tree infestation, and no koalas to keep their numbers down. * Ecuadorball - cousin *All other Angloballs and Latin Americaballs - Aunts and uncles Major Cityballs "All of my children need to to stop b*tching about NorCal or SoCal." -Californiaball * Sacramentoball - Capitalball * San Franciscoball - Expensive, liberal cityball infested with hippies. Also known as the cityball that rest of state hates. Likes homosex. * Oaklandball - San Franciscoball's twin brother. Home of the worst sports teams, including the Raiders... oh wait. * Los Angelesball - My largest and celeb cityball, home of Hollywood. Makes most of my movies and thinks he's (like) so special lol so is your traffic. * San Diegoball - First of Spainball's settlements, has lots of beaches and keeps lots of pet animals. Acts very Mexican. * San Joseball - First and oldest cityball, home of Sillicon Valley. Innovative tech nerd who makes everyone buy the latest version of anything Chinaball he makes. ** Cupertinoball - San Joseball's son. * Fresnoball - Smoggy Central Valley city. Has Yosemite nearby and a lot of agriculture, so how ar yuo so smoggy? We're trying to be eco-friendly here! Gallery California-icon.png California's heritage.png Qeg6AIr.png qY2FAni.jpg 'a1EPHpM.png Category:North America Category:Burger Category:Stateballs Category:Wanted Independence Category:Separatist Countryballs Category:Spanish speaking countryball Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:USAball Category:Homosex Lover Category:Earthquake Category:Californiaball Category:Desert Category:Rich Category:Catholic Category:Cowboy Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:Wine Category:Former Homosex removers Category:Elongated Category:Cultural Marxism Category:Former Spanish Colonies Category:Murica Category:Olympic Host Category:Weed Category:Liberal Category:U.S state Category:Conspiracy Category:CONSPIRACY!!! Category:Ring of fire Category:Volcano Category:California Category:Football (Handegg) Category:Football Category:Stupid Category:Lazy